


Nicht die seltsamste Sache

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er kannte diese Frau noch nicht einmal. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht die seltsamste Sache

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not The Strangest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345929) by [grlnamedlucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer). 



Aaron stand vor dem Büro des Sheriffs und fragte sich was zum Teufel er hier tue.

 

Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund für ihn hier zu sein. Er hatte den Unfall gemeldet, sein Bestes getan um nach dem Fahrer des Wagens zu suchen bis der Sheriff eintraf und er erzählte ihr das bisschen, was er wusste. Er hatte sich sogar am nächsten Morgen freiwillig für den Suchtrupp gemeldet. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er noch niemals die vermisste Frau getroffen hatte, sollte das genügen.

 

Und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Jedes Mal, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie verloren oder verletzt irgendwo draußen in den Wäldern war, wurde ihm ungemütlich auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht auf ein grundlegendes Mitgefühl schieben konnte. Was natürlich lächerlich war, da er diese Frau nicht einmal _kannte_. Aber dieses Gefühl wollte ihn nicht verlassen.

 

Er fragte sich, ob es zu spät war einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen, aber die Entscheidung wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen als Sheriff Swan eintraf.

 

„Hey, Aaron, richtig? Der Mann, der Kathryn Nolans Auto gefunden hat?“ Er nickte und sie gab ihm ein leicht verwirrtes Lächeln. „Kann ich Ihnen bei etwas helfen?“

 

„Vielleicht.“ Er folgte ihr als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Ähm, ich weiß, Sie können wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich über einen offenen Fall und so sprechen, oder? Aber ich“, fühlte sich lächerlich an und als ob er den Sheriff störte, die wahrscheinlich mehr als genug zu tun hatte als sich über eine eingebildete Verbindung zu einer vermissten Frau zu kümmern, „wollte wissen wie die Suche nach Mrs. Nolan vorangeht, denke ich.“

 

Das Lächeln des Sheriffs wurde mitfühlender. „Sie haben Recht mit dem Teil über den Fall – bin ziemlich sicher, dass das gegen die Regeln ist. Aber, wenn Sie mich nur fragen, ob wir sie gefunden haben oder nicht?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, es gibt immer noch keine Spur von ihr.“

 

Er fühlte sich als würde etwas in ihm zusammensacken. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte – sicherlich hätte es bereits die ganze Stadt gewusst, hätte man sie gefunden. Seine Enttäuschung musste offensichtlich gewesen sein, denn der Sheriff gab ihm einen seltsamen Blick. „Sie scheinen ziemlich besorgt für einen Mann, der Mrs. Nolan nicht einmal kennt.“

 

„Ich weiß. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß. Ich kann es selbst nicht erklären, aber ich fühle mich beinahe… verantwortlich, denke ich.“ Bei der hochgezogenen Augenbraue des Sheriffs, beeilte er sich zu erklären. „Nicht, natürlich, verstehen Sie, für den _Unfall_ , aber… ich kann mir nicht anders helfen als zu denken, dass, wenn ich mich nur entschieden hätte früher die Straße entlang zu fahren oder angestrengter gesucht hätte oder irgendwas, dann hätte ich sie finden können, verstehen Sie? Ich… kann einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Was ein wenig seltsam ist, ich weiß.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nicht die seltsamste Sache, die ich je gehört habe. Zwar kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich die beste Richterin an diesem Punkt bin.“ Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an als würde sie nach etwas suchen. Was auch immer es war, sie schien es gefunden zu haben, da sie fortfuhr. „Wissen Sie, ich bin sicher, Sie haben bereits die Zeitung gelesen, aber… als ich geboren wurde, fand mich dieses Kind am Straßenrand und brachte mich ins Krankenhaus. Ich kann mich natürlich nicht erinnern, aber anscheinend ließ er sich jeden Tag von seinen Eltern dort hinfahren um mich zu besuchen. Nur um zu sehen, ob ich in Ordnung war, denke ich.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht fühlte er auf die gleiche Weise wie Sie.“

 

„Vielleicht.“ Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, aber er hatte bereits genug von ihrer Zeit verschwendet. „Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie gestört habe.“

 

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber. Verdammt, ich bin sicher, sie ist dankbar für ihre Sorge.“ Er nickte und ging den Flur entlang als ihr Ruf ihn innehalten ließ. „Hey Aaron? Ich verspreche es. Sobald ich etwas finde, werde ich Sie anrufen. Okay?“

 

„Danke.“ Hoffentlich wäre das genug um die Frau aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Zumindest für den Rest des Tages.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Eine Woche später und Kathryn Nolan war immer noch nicht gefunden worden.

 

Es gab natürlich Gerüchte, denn es war Storybrooke und die Stadt schien mit Gerüchten zu gedeihen. The Mirror schien die nicht so subtile Idee zu fördern, dass Ms. Blanchard verantwortlich war, was Aaron irgendwie lachhaft fand. Er kannte sie von der Arbeit und hatte Probleme dabei sich vorzustellen, dass sie in etwas so Zwielichtiges verwickelt war. Dann wiederum konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie eine Beziehung mit einem verheirateten Mann hatte und dies schien anscheinend mehr Tatsache denn Gerücht zu sein, weswegen er wohl nicht der Beste war um dies einzuschätzen.

 

Was auch immer der Fall war, die meisten Leute schienen sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wem man die Schuld geben konnte anstatt die fragliche Frau zu finden. Und trotz seiner Entschlossenheit seine merkwürdigen, verwirrenden Gefühle zu ignorieren, störte ihn das mehr als es ihm lieb war zuzugeben.

 

„Sicher, dass Sie daraus keinen Irish Coffee machen wollen? Sie sehen so aus als könnten Sie es gebrauchen.“

 

Aaron sah hoch zu der Kellnerin – Ruby, war es oder? – und schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Schule nach einem Drink aufzutauchen, ist wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Plan, aber trotzdem danke.“

 

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht gibt es dann an diesem Ort etwas Neues zum Tratschen. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass eine Mordgeschichte langweilig werden kann.“

 

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, dass es _kein_ Mord _war_ und das niemand genau _wusste_ , ob die Frau zu diesem Zeitpunk etwas anderes als vermisst war, aber ein Anblick draußen vor dem Fenster ließ ihn innehalten. Es war 8 Uhr am Morgen, viel zu früh als das jemand betrunken sein könnte und doch sah die Frau, die die Straße entlang stolperte, so aus. Sie bewegte sich als hätte sie Probleme aufrecht zu bleiben, geschweige denn in einer geraden Linie zu gehen. Dann näherte sie sich dem Restaurant und er erkannte, dass sie nicht betrunken war, sondern _verletzt_ – eine Seite ihres Gesichtes sah aus als wäre es mit Blut bedeckt.

 

An Ruby vorbeigehend mit dem Versprechen gleich zurück zu sein, verließ er das Restaurant gerade rechtzeitig um die junge Frau aufzufangen als sie zu ihm hinstolperte. Sie stützend, warf er einen genaueren Blick auf ihr Gesicht und sah, dass das Blut von einem ziemlich schlimmen Schnitt auf ihrem Kopf zu kommen schien. Sie schien zudem einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit zu führen, trotz ihres plötzlich festen Griffes um seinen Arm. Sie musste eindeutig in ein Krankenhaus und dies schnell.

 

Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken beenden konnte, war Ruby neben ihm angekommen, Schlüssel in der Hand und eindeutig bereit die Chance zu nutzen Arbeit zu schwänzen. „Kommen Sie“, sagte sie und deutete ihren Kopf in die Richtung, was ihr Auto sein musste. „Ich kann Sie dort schneller hinbringen als ein Krankenwagen.“

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Aaron saß da mit einer Tasse ziemlich schrecklichem Krankenhauskaffee in seinen Händen und fragte sich wieder einmal, was zur Hölle er hier tat.

 

Ruby hatte ihm geholfen Kathryn – und die Tatsache, dass er nicht sofort erkannt hatte, wer die Frau war, sagte mehr als er wollte über ihren Zustand aus – in ihr Auto zu schaffen und hatte sie so schnell ins Krankenhaus gefahren, dass er ernsthaft überrascht gewesen war, dass sie in einem Stück angekommen waren. Sobald die Ärzte Kathryn hatten, bot Ruby Ihm an ihn zurückzufahren, aber Aaron hatte abgelehnt, da er bleiben wollte bis der Sheriff kam.

 

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sheriff Swan vor über einer Stunde angekommen war, fielen ihm keine Ausreden mehr ein weswegen er immer noch hier war. Außer der simplen Tatsache, dass er für sich selbst sehen musste, dass es Kathryn gut ging.

 

Schließlich kam der Sheriff in das Wartezimmer und sah kein bisschen überrascht aus ihn immer noch dort sitzend vorzufinden. „Hey. Die Doc’s machen eine Ausnahme mit der nur-Familien-Regel, wenn Sie sie sehen wollen.“

 

Der Sheriff führte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Innen war Kathryn in einem Bett, angeschlossen an einer Infusion – wahrscheinlich Dehydratation – mit einem Gips um ihr Handgelenk und einen Verband, der den Großteil ihrer Stirn verdeckte. Aber am wichtigsten war, dass sie am Leben und bei Bewusstsein war. Und das war definitiv der Grund warum er sich so glücklich fühlte sie zu sehen und nicht, weil sie das Schönste war, dass er je gesehen hatte, was eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf vorschlug und die Bitte den Mund halten durfte, danke. Sie gab ihm ein müdes, wenn auch etwas verwirrtes, Lächeln, als sie bemerkte wie er hereinkam.

 

„Das ist Aaron“, erklärte der Sheriff. „Er ist derjenige, der Sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat.“

 

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich.“ Ihre Stimme klang kratzig, als ob sie sie seit Jahren nicht genutzt hätte. „Ich hörte, Sie haben auch mein Auto gefunden.“

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sich peinlich berührt fühlend. „Ich habe entweder sehr gutes oder sehr schlechtes Timing, denke ich.“

 

Sie lachte und er zuckte zusammen als es am Ende ein Husten wurde. „Nun, trotzdem danke.“

 

Der Sheriff entschuldigte sich, dass sie gehen müsse und versprach wiederzukommen, sobald Kathryn ausgeruht war. Denkend, dass dies ebenfalls sein Stichwort war zu gehen, verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich zum Gehen, aber er hielt inne als sie seinen Namen rief.

 

„Ich weiß, wir haben uns gerade getroffen und all das, aber… ich hatte in dieser Woche mehr als genug Zeit um alleine zu sein.“ Sie schien beinahe beschämt zu sein dies zuzugeben, als ob es etwas Peinliches wäre eine Woche in den Wäldern oder irgendwo verloren zu sein. „Wäre es seltsam, wenn ich Sie bitten würde zu bleiben? Nur für eine kleine Weile?“

 

Aaron lächelte, ging hinüber zu dem Bett und zog einen Stuhl heraus. „Eindeutig nicht die seltsamste Sache, die ich je gehört habe.“

 

Sie lächelte ihn dabei wieder an. Und okay, vielleicht hatte diese winzige Stimme in seinem Kopf einen Punkt. Sie war wirklich das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte.

 

Ende

 


End file.
